Private
by fan4life24
Summary: Reed is back at Easton and her life has changed. Billings is gone and Josh is with ivy but there’s always sawyer……sweet and caring sawyer….but does reed really want to be with sawyer or does her heart still yearn for Josh Hollis.
1. Chapter 1

Reed id back at Easton and her life has changed. Billings is gone and Josh is with ivy but there's always sawyer……sweet and caring sawyer….but does reed really want to be with sawyer or does her heart still yearn for Josh Hollis.

I own nothing Kate Brian owns everything relating to private.

**Chapter 1**

**Billings it was gone. The most popular place in Easton was gone. I felt weak at the knees as I looked at the place that was once billings. I didn't dare glance at Noelle I knew shed be horrified. Why was this happening? Why billings? I glanced up and saw Noelle staring at what was once billings.**

**I stepped forward and stood behind her watching and waiting. Noelle could get us out of this if anyone could it was her. **

"**This cant be happening." Noelle said through clenched teeth**

"**Noelle……" I said softly**

**Noelle stormed off in the other direction. I sighed. Great so this was a good way to start off the new year.**

"**Hey Reed." Constance said coming up to me.**

"**Hey Constance." I said walking with her towards the cafeteria.**

"**Can you believe billings is actually gone?" Constance asked. **

"**Yeah its unbelievable" I told her.**

**We walked in and moved towards the billings table but not before I caught my eye on Josh Hollis and ivy slade sitting side by side. I felt a pang in my heart. I missed him and I thought that when ivy got better everything would go back to normal I guess I was wrong.**

**I got my food and I went and sat at the billings table with Constance. We talked quietly until Noelle showed up. I looked at her hoping for some sign that everything was going to be okay.**

**Noelle looked at us and I could just tell that from now on everything was going to fall apart.**

**Tell me if you like it and want me to write more. I promise the second chapter will be longer so review would help**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How was I supposed to make sense of why billings was gone. It didn't make any sense. I saw Noelle walking towards me and I pushed away all my thoughts so that I was focused when she spoke to me.

"Hey Reed." she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey." I said studying her.

"We need to pick out our dresses for legacy." she said.

"Noelle you do realize that billings is gone don't you?" I said stunned. Why wasn't she upset about this.

"Yeah and I'm gonna take of it." she said looking at me.

"Noelle-" I started to say

"Be at the mall in twenty minutes reed." she said getting up avoiding what I was about to say

No something wasn't right you cant fix something that's already gone. What was she up to.

"Hi reed." Sawyer said walking up. His blonde hair fell in his face when he smiled.

"Hi sawyer." I said smiling.

"Are you going to legacy?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Great." he replied and his smile seemed to grow bigger.

I looked at him. Could I actually be falling for him. No I was in love with josh I had to be.

"Whats wrong?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing im just so confused." I told him

"About what?" he asked

"Why billings is gone." I told him.

"Reed it will all get better I promise." he pulled me into a hug.

Some\how I felt comforted even being in his arms I felt lie nothing could ever pull me away. I felt like no one could hurt me. I felt like I was home and I would always be there.

"Sawyer?" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're a great friend." I said.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled back.

"I gotta go to soccer practice. Ill see you later reed." he said getting up and walking off.

I watched him go. I sighed this was all so confusing why did this have to happen? This wasn't supposed to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I scanned the crowd for Noelle trying to find her. She said to meet her at the mall where was she? I sat down on a nearby bench and looked around waiting for her. I finally found her walking with constance. I got up and went over to them.

"Hey where to?" I asked

"Lets go to the store we went to last time first I want to see if they still have the dress I wanted." Noelle said.

"Okay." I said and constance nodded.

An hour later we all finally had our dresses. Noelle got a long purple dress that was sleeveless. Constance got a short purple dress that curved at her ankles. I got a pink dress that went down to my feet and went out at the edges and it was sleeveless. After we picked out everything else tpo go with our dresses we went back to Easton. I told Noelle and constance bye an decided to take a walk to think things through. I saw ivy in the distance and wondered where josh was. My heart sunk to my knees at the though of his name. I let myself slow down so I was farther away from ivy.

"Reed?" Josh said and my insides melted.

I stood frozen for a second and turned around to see josh with his hands in his pockets looking at me.

"Josh." I said

"Listen reed…..I wanted to say I'm sorry." he said looking at me now.

Sorry? Sorry for what? Breaking my heart? These thoughts flew through my head as I stared at him.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Everything that's happened to you and……I don't want things to be weird between us reed" he said.

I looked away it wouldn't be weird if he would just break up with ivy already so I could be with him again.

"Is that all?" I asked

He nodded.

I spun around and started to walk off.

"Reed-" josh started but I spun back around.

"What josh? Did you think you could just come to me and apologize and just assume everything is okay between us?" I threw at him.

"No but I-" he started

"I don't want to hear it josh." I told him.

He looked at me but kept his mouth shut and I turned and walked off. Why was this happening? I loved him. Why did he have to be with ivy?

I was so confused.


	4. Chapter 4

*******

**I know my chapters are short and I apologize I was going to make chapter 4 longer but my show came on at 7 so I had to get off and my dad got on so here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**After I saw josh I went back up to my dorm and laid on my bed. Why was he apologizing? He didn't make any of that stuff happen. None of this was his fault. I rubbed my forehead trying to think of what was going to happen. Would me and josh ever get back together? I didn't know what to think.**

**My alarm went off at 7 telling me it was time for school. Great. I sighed and got up. I heard Noelle and constance and the rest of the billings girls waiting outside for me.**

"**Hey you guys sorry I'm late." I said falling into step with them.**

"**Your ten minutes late reed." Noelle said glaring at me.**

"**I'm sorry I had a rough night." I told her.**

**She sighed and shook her head. Noelle was so hard to get through too. I saw sawyer walking towards us with gage at his side.**

"**Hey reed." sawyer said and gage rolled his eyes.**

**I punched gage in the arm and gave sawyer my best smile.**

"**Hey sawyer." I said and fell into step with him and Noelle.**

"**So Sawyer who are you going to legacy with?" Noelle asked giving him her most intriguing smile.**

"**I don't know. I haven tasked anyone yet." he told her.**

"**Well you better hurry legacy's tomorrow." Noelle said.**

"**Yeah I know." Sawyer said.**

**I sighed this was going to be a long week.**

"**So reed are you going to legacy?" Sawyer asked me.**

**I glanced at Noelle. She smiled and flipped her hair. She did not tell sawyer I was going alone. I glared at her.**

"**Yeah I am." I told sawyer.**

"**Great." he said his face breaking into a smile.**

"**I know." I said.**

**I looked up at him and saw josh walking right by glancing at us suspiciously.**

**I felt a pang in my heart and I felt weak at the knees. No he loved ivy not me. He said so himself. Did he still love me? Was it possible? I still loved him. But that was the ting it didn't matter how many time I told myself I loved him things never changed. it could be like one day me and josh are okay and the next were fighting. It didn't make any sense.**

**I decided I was going to put that out of my mind for one day. One day where I could just be me and not worry about josh or anything.**

**I walked into the cafeteria with the billings girls and sawyer and gage. We took our table and got up to get food. Constance walked with me up to the line.**

"**Hey so what's up with you and sawyer?" she asked.**

"**Nothing does it seem like something's going on?" I asked her**

"**No I just thought you know maybe you and sawyer liked each other." she said.**

"**Oh. No." I said.**

"**Okay." she said.**

"**I cant wait until legacy." I heard ivy say to josh giggling.**

**I bit my lip to keep from turning around and giving her a piece of my mind.**

"**I know." Josh said.**

"**Its going to be so great." ivy said wrapping her arms around Josh.**

"**Yeah it will." he said glancing up at me.**

"**I cant wait to see what your wearing." ivy said.**

"**You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night." he told her.**

**I turned my attention back to constance.**

**She looked at me sympathetically and she gave me a hug knowing I needed it.**

**Maybe everything was going to be okay after all.**

**I looked at constance as we passed through the line.**

"**Everything is going to be fine." she said giving me a reassuring smile.**

"**I hope your right." I told her.**

**We got our food and went back to the billings table and we talked until the end of lunch.**

"**I'll see you guys later." I told Noelle and them.**

**I walked out the back way and went to go to class wehen I ran right into josh and ivy kissing.**

**I bit my lip really hard and kept walking trying to avoid them but Josh jumped away so quickly I thought I missed it**

**I picked up my pace. Was this ever going to end? Hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I own nothing of private it all belongs to kate brian

Chapter 5

Josh. I stood there looking at him. He had stopped me before I could walk off. He wated for me to speak. He had just told me what I saw wasn't what it looked like.

"What do you want me to say josh?" I asked

"That you believe me" he said.

"I can't do that im sorry" I told him looking at my feet.

"Reed" josh said and I felt him puts his hand under my chin pulling my face up to his

"Josh I-" I started to say but he put two fingers on my lips to stop me.

"Hush" he said

I looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you really here josh?" I asked him

"Reed….." josh said. He took my hand and let me to the bench across from the dorms.

"What-" I started to say

"Sit" josh ordered.

I sat down why was he doing this? It was bad enough I had to see him with ivy everyday and now this? What did he think? We could just be friends? That cant happen

"Reed I want to talk." josh said

"About what?" I asked

"Why its awkward between us" he said.

"Josh whats there to tell? I mean your with ivy now so really theres not much to say you love her and she loves you." I said.

"Reed you honestly believe that?" josh asked

"Yeah" I said.

"Your wrong" he said

"How?" I asked.

"Reed i still love you. I love ivy to but shes not the one I want to be with. You are." he said

"Josh…." I said

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't say I loved him back because that would just make him think ive been pining away for him. No I had to say something different.

"Reed ……it's the truth" he said

" I know but josh you cant just expect me to say oh everythings okay now that you told me you loved me and that we can go back to normal because we cant. " I told him

My heart broke with every word I said but he wasn't going to do that to me. He wasn't going to break my heart and then just think I would forgive him.

"Reed I-" josh started

"Josh go find ivy shes probably looking for you" I told him

I ran off and went to my dorm.

Could things get any worse……

*******

Sorry its so short and sorry I havent updated in awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been awhile ive been really busy.

Chapter 6

Me and Noelle and constance all stood outside of what was once billings. We stood frozen on the sidewalk just staring at it. There was nothing we could do to bring back the place we loved. I looked around at the now empty space and sighed. Would this ever end? Why couldn't we come back and everything be fine? I stepped forward and turned around and looked at Noelle and constance

"We have to do something." I told them

"Like what reed?" constance asked

"I don't know but we cant just sit here and let them do this"

"What are we going to do reed?" Noelle said

"I'll think of something I just need time" I told her

"I'll help you" constance said

"Time? We don't have time reed" Noelle said

"We have enough time to come up with a plan" I told them

"Fine" Noelle said

I smiled. I was going to have to think fast.

I walked off with Noelle and constance and we went to class. After class ended I walked off and went to the cafeteria looking for Noelle and constance. I didn't find them in the cafeteria so I went and looked in their dorms and they weren't there.

Where could they be? I looked around and I didn't see them.

"Reed" I heard sawyer come up behind me

"Sawyer" I said smiling.

"How are you?" he asked

"Good" I told him

He smiled and I smiled back and then we walked off.

"So legacys tomorrow" he said

"Yeah" I said

I saw sawyer look off into the distance and then he looked back at me.

"Gotta run" he said

"Okay" I told him

This was going to be a long year. I looked around and I spotted constance and Noelle.

"Hey" I said walking up

"Hey" constance said

"Hey" Noelle said.

I looked at them and smiled and we walked off.

* * *

Thanks for being patient tell me what you think

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Noelle and constance as we walked off.

"what?" I asked them.

"nothing." Noelle said flipping her hair.

"we saw you with josh" constance said.

"you did?" I asked.

"yeah." constance said.

My heart sank at the though of him I wanted him back more than I thought I did.

"so what happened?" constance asked.

"yeah what happened?" Noelle asked.

"he told me he loved me" I said.

"really?" constance asked.

"wow" Noelle said.

"yes" I said.

We walked off toward our dorm and I ewnt to mine.

I sat on my bed thinking. Why did josh tell me he loved me? Why did this have to happen? I loved him but I didn't want him to think he could just tell me he loved me and everything would be fine. No he had to prove that he loved me.

I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

I walked outside going to lunch.

"reed" sawyer said

"hey" I said.

"you okay?" he asked

"yeah im fine" I told him

"okay" he said

We walked off toward the lunch room and I spotted josh. He was alone. He had his head down looking at the table.

I got my lunch and went over to him.

"hey" I said.

"reed!" he looked up startled

"you okay?" I asked

"no" he said

"josh listen I just don't want you to think you can just tell me you love me and everything will be okay" I said

"I don't think that" he said

"you don't?" I asked

"no I love you reed no matter what ive been thinking about it for awhile now I wanted to break up with ivy but I just couldnt" he said

"what about now?" I asked

"we broke up" he said

"really?" I asked

"yeah" he said

I grabbed him and kissed him

It felt like nothing else mattered. It was just me and him. Together again.

I pulled away.

"I love you" I said

"I love you to" he said

We talked for the rest of lunch

I got up at the end of lunch .

I looked toward Noelle and constance and they were watching me

I shook my head things weren't back to normal yet.

* * *

Thanks for being patient with me.

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Billings. We needed it back.

I sighed and leaned against josh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Okay." he said.

I walked over to Noelle.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to get billings back." I said.

"I know that" she said.

"So lets do it" I said.

"We will." she said.

"When" I asked.

"When we get the chance." she said

"Why are you waiting?" I asked.

"Because." she said.

"because why?" I asked.

"Because I am." she said.

"well we need it back." I said.

"I know" she said.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

Sorry so short I hope you enjoyed it

Thanks

Reviews would be great


	9. Chapter 9

Ill update soon I promise


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys im sorry its taken me forever to respond, thank you to everyone who read this story and commented on it but I think im gonna just stop writing it, it seems like no one really likes it but don't worry, I have a another story that ive been working on these past few months so im sure thos of you who liked this story will love my next one.

Thank you!

I appreciate every comment I got on this story


End file.
